


Show Me

by Prubun (Rincanpy)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Content, Skype, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Prubun
Summary: Ivan and Gilbert miss each other, and use Skype to show it.





	

Waking up on a Sunday morning without Ivan by his side really bothered Gilbert. True, he had their giant cat, Otto, sprawled out on his back next to him, but it wasn't the same as waking up next to his boyfriend.

Gilbert thought it was a little pathetic of him. He loved Ivan, of course, but not being able to go just one weekend without missing him desperately was a little problematic. At first, he just missed his presence in the apartment in general, and then it was his warmth when lying down for bed, but then...it got sexual. 

It wasn't like they did stuff everyday, but being without Ivan definitely made his mind wander to that topic more often because it was intimate. He wondered if Ivan had thought of him like that since he left. He assumed not since he was on a trip to Russia to visit his grandparents, parents, and sisters, so there wasn't a lot of appropriate times to have sexy daydreams about his boyfriend.

As he was about to lie down for bed on that Sunday night, he got a notification on his phone for his Skype app. He opened it and saw that it was a message from Ivan.

"Can you video chat?" the message read.

Gilbert smiled happily and replied with, "Yeah. Let me get on my laptop."

He hadn't moved that fast in a long time and soon he was sitting up on his bed with his laptop on his lap. He opened Skype and waited for Ivan to call. When he saw the little icon pop up, he clicked it, and then smiled brightly when he saw Ivan sitting in a dim room.

"Hey!" Gilbert greeted him.

"Hello. It's good to hear your voice," Ivan told him.

"Tell me about it! It's great to just see you. Y'know, I _almost_  forgot what you looked like," Gilbert teased him.

Ivan pouted. "Not nice. I'd never forget you. You're too beautiful."

Gilbert laughed. "So, how's Russia? How's the family?"

"They're fine. I was nervous to tell them about you, but they actually wanted to meet you. You had to take care of Otto, though."

"Next time we'll leave him with Ludwig or something."

Ivan chuckled. "We'll do that. I'd love for you to come with me next time."

They spent about an hour talking. Ivan told stories of his sisters, how his mother attacked him with a giant hug when she saw him, and how his grandmother kissed him on the lips as a greeting, which made Gilbert laugh a little.

"I can't wait to get home to you," Ivan said as he smiled. 

The comment made Gilbert feel happy. "I can't wait either. I miss you a lot."

"What do you miss the most?" Ivan asked.

"Everything," Gilbert chuckled. "But...it's hard to wake up without you here. Not even just next to me in bed, but just knowing that you're so far away is hard. I feel lonely."

"I'll be home tomorrow morning. You won't have to wait much longer, Gilbie."

"I know..." Gilbert sighed, but began to think about another thing. "Although...I do miss something else too..." Gilbert blushed.

"Oh? What is it?" Ivan watched how Gilbert couldn't look at him, even through a computer screen.

"I've been feeling really...lonely, since you left."

"I know, but I'll be back soon."

"No," Gilbert shook his head, "that's...not what I mean..."

Ivan then saw the dark blush on Gilbert's cheeks. "Ah...your body misses me too?" Gilbert nodded. "... Show me."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "What...?"

"Show me how your body misses me."

Gilbert felt his body heat up. "You mean, you want me to...masturbate?"

"Yes."

Ivan's blunt way of answering made Gilbert even more excited. He moved his laptop further down the bed, spread his legs, and — with some hesitation — began to rub himself through his pajama shorts. He felt a little embarrassed since Ivan had never seen him masturbate by himself; it was always in an intimate situation where both were together.

Watching him aroused Ivan so much. He couldn't help his hand from straying to his pants and lightly touching himself as well. He wanted to actually see Gilbert's skin, though.

"Gilbert," Ivan spoke out to him. "Remove your shorts," he commanded softly.

Gilbert did so, lifting his hips slightly to push the loose fabric down. Ivan breathed in at the sight of Gilbert erect and horny, and it made himself twitch with lust. Gilbert began to pump himself, giving soft little moans as Ivan watched. 

"Lift your legs," Ivan gave another command, which Gilbert followed immediately. Pale legs folded almost flat with his body, giving Ivan a view of his hole that made him burn with desire.

"I wish I was home with you right now..." Ivan said. "I'd be touching you so much, burying myself inside of you... I'd make you cry out in pleasure."

Gilbert's breathing got heavier and faster. He'd never heard Ivan talk so dirty before, but he loved it. The whole thing was a new experience and Gilbert had to admit that it felt great.

"Ivan, s-show me...you..." Gilbert requested. He wanted to see Ivan as well. Ivan complied and moved his laptop down to show Gilbert his erection. It made Gilbert feel proud that he could make him feel so aroused just by touching himself.

"I can't wait for you to get home," Gilbert panted out heavily as he picked up his pace. He bit his lip and dug his head back into the bed as his body curled up more in pleasure.

Ivan moaned. "I'm going to jump on you the moment I get back."

The promise made Gilbert's groin tighten. "Ivan, I—" He started to moan and whimper Ivan's name. Hearing him only made Ivan speed up his own movements as well. It wasn't long before Gilbert's mouth gaped and his body shuddered as he came. Ivan adored seeing Gilbert's legs shake and then slowly rest back down onto the bed, still spread out, and his belly heaving up and down. He watched as Gilbert panted, coming down from the pleasure, but he still kept stroking himself. Soon he reached his orgasm as well and moaned out Gilbert's name.

The two sat in silence and relaxed for a moment. Gilbert cleaned himself off, and then looked to his laptop. 

"You...you didn't screenshot any of that, did you?" he asked in embarrassment.

"Would you be upset if I did?" Ivan grinned guiltily.

"No..." Gilbert blushed. "Just don't wake up your family."

Ivan chuckled. "I think I'll save myself for when I see you again."

Gilbert smiled weakly. "I can't wait. I miss you a lot." It surprised Gilbert a little, but he actually felt better after having that moment with Ivan. He felt happy, satisfied, and loved. Even if Ivan was miles and miles away, it felt like he was right next to him.

"Get some sleep, Gilbie, you look tired."

"Mm, okay..." Gilbert yawned and nuzzled into his pillow.

Ivan smiled. "I'll be home around 10am, okay?" Gilbert didn't answer, but breathed in and out calmly. He'd fallen asleep. Ivan watched him silently for a while before he felt himself become tired as well.

"Goodnight, Gilbert, I love you," Ivan whispered, and then ended the Skype call.

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty talking Ivan is pretty nice I suppose.
> 
> –
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
